Rollo Binkvide
Rollo Kodak Binkvide, more commonly known as Rollo or Choccy to his friends, is an aged Chinstrap Penguin and the current Recorder of Redlink Abbey. As a chick, he was the last one left when Server the Crool stole all the chicks from the Abbey and helped fight off the Skua Invasion when Malt the Warrior was away. He has a fondness for caramel chocolates, which means the keyboards in the Gatehouse can be a little sticky. Nonetheless, he is a wonderful recorder and a happy penguin. Background Rollo's HAPPY Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyYZUhSeRYc&feature=related As a young chick, Rollo was born in the Abbey around the time of Colonial Antarctica, after Malt Vieoh defeated Looney the Purge. As a chick he was always up to mischief, stealing food from the Abbey's kitchens, especially caramel chocolates, which he still likes. He was an avid riddle solver, finding clues the adults never thought of. After Server the Crool was defeated by Malt, Rollo found a job in the Beverage Room, which he enjoyed. Unfortunately, Rollo's parents died just after his time in the Beverage Room from a mysterious illness. He became very depressed during the year that followed. He decided that mixing drinks wasn't for him, and decided to train as Recorder instead. However, Rollo encouraged himself to think positive, and soon he was back to normal. As he matured, he fell in love with a female Chinstrap Penguin called Elizabeth, who was also mad about caramel. They started dating, and soon they were married. At their wedding, there was a huge celebration in which the Cook produced every single caramel-related dish in Antarctica. Rollo and Elizabeth were overjoyed. The Cook also created a cookbook with instructions on how to cook the dishes. One morning, the young adult Rollo decided he wanted to travel. He packed his bags, told his wife that he'd be back in a year, and left. He took a boat to UnitedTerra, did some Turbo-Racing, then took a plane to the USA, where he decided to try bungee jumping on the Transantarctic Mountains. Unfortunately, the bungee cord snapped, but Rollo was pretty close to the ground so he survived with a limp that still troubles him today. Rollo ignored his injuries, and continued to be positive and look on the bright side. In the second half of the year, Rollo traveled to an eatery in Shiverpool where they made the best caramel dishes in Antarctica. He liked the food so much, he promised to visit once a year with his family. In Eastshield he won a raffle, which the prize was one hundred coins. He invested the coins in a golden statue of a caramel chocolate, with his motto, "Don't Worry, Be Happy". Finally, his traveling time was up. He came home. For the rest of his life, Rollo was the faithful recorder of Redlink, always keeping a close watch on the files and tapes. He also rewrote many accounts of the past onto Redlink's brand new File Server from audio tapes. He became very depressed when his aged wife died of old age recently, but forced himself to be happy. He remains recorder to this day. Involvement Rollo has been the faithful Recorder and Gatehouse Keeper of Redlink for many years. He loves caramel chocolates, to the point where he is inflicted with Fat, but not severely. He limps because of his bungie jumping injury, but this has not stopped him racing the Abbey's chicks now and then. He is always a positive and active member of the Redlink Community. Trivia * He is a parody of Rollo Bankvole from the books Mattimeo and Pearls of Lutra. * His name is derived from two things. Rolo, the caramel chocolate made by Nestlé, and Binkvide refers to Bink Video. * Some argue that Rollo is so happy, he should have been a Gentoo Penguin. See also * Sister Alkamesh * Redlink Abbey * Malt Vieoh Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Redlink